The Door Infinite
by xbuilder
Summary: The Witch Girls of Witch Girls Adventure discover that mortals are dabbling in things they are not ready for...Dimensional travel.An accident leaves them stranded in another Dimension where superheroes are real. Witch Girls meets Nemesis:Youthquake


The door Infinite

Part 1 A Gathering of Crows

Janette knew the time for words had past.. She had no particular prejudices against mortals like a good percentage of other witches but nor was she a push over. Her and her cousin Annabelle (Who still harbored some of the prejudice but as many would say was getting "better") had not been home three days from "Coventry school for girls " an exclusive school for their kind that boasted the best in mystical and academic studies on the planet. The girls were looking forward to a nice quiet summer vacation with their friends Donny and Kamesha and later on a trip with their Aunt and her boyfriend Harlan to Montana to visit an old friend's ranch. But today that friendly summer was far from her mind in fact the only thing on her mind was the fear the whole universe was about to come to an end.

"But its cool", Donny looked at the CNN broadcast and smiled.

"Its stupid, mortals aren't ready for that kind of thing.", Annabelle sneered from where she set prim and proper. A 12 year old blond in Victorian curls and style eating grapes from a bowl that floated near by.

"Well they may not be ready but they are going to do it", Janette gestured the grapes to her side of the sofa and grabbed a few of the large seedless grapes before Annabelle recalled her bowl to her side.

"These are mine, conjure your own", hissed the blond.

"Wait how can you two say us mortals are not ready when you break the laws of physics by waking up in the morning", Kamesha spoke up. She was the one who discovered the news report as the four of them sat channel surfing.

Janette twirled one of her black pigtails nervously as she tried to come up with an answer that didn't upset her oldest mortal friend.

"We don't break the rules, we rewrite them. When you rewrite you make things fit in a certain way, when you break things..well you break them and bad things happen", her words were nervous.

As the twelve year olds debated they didn't notice Harlan walking in

"Hey kids, Dinners ready, I picked up Chinese from Janette's favorite place as a little welcome home present ". He expected everyone but Annabelle to make a bee line for the kitchen but to his surprise no one moved from the plush sofa in the cavernous hard wood family room of the Deville Mansion. He moved in closer where four heads watched TV, on the screen he could see a reporter with the CNN logo behind him, at the bottom the words

"Project Infinite"

"I said food was here", he repeated in his deep voice "Wok the world, the best Mongolian beef and Pan fried dumplings in Salem".

Silence

Taking a step forward he watched the TV screen switched to a large room where white coat technician circled a machine composed of three large rings set within each other

A reporter stood next to a young man no younger than 16 wearing a coat goggles jeans and a Buffy the vampire slayer shirt.

"Goldilocks? Squirt? What's going on". This was the final test. If Janette and Annabelle didn't respond to their hated pet names he knew things were serious.

Silence

Walking quietly the dark skinned man sat on the end of the sofa and looked at the tweens. "Ahh, are you just not talking to me ?" he said as he picked up the remote and placed the large screen television on mute.

"Harlan!" Janette jumped as the world around her came back into focus.

"Well? What's going on why are the three of you spending a perfectly good summer day watching the news in the middle of the day when I know there is a Godzilla-a-thon on the Sci-Fi channel ?"

"Mr. Macbeth", Donny spoke with an energy that Harlan recognize as excitement, "Do you know who Jay Bartlet is?

The Immortal nodded, "He's that kid who was in college at age twelve, suppose to have the highest recorded IQ. Won a lot of Money on Jeopardy and if I'm not mistaken invested it in his own research firm

Donny nodded

Harlan looked at the screen, spiky red hair, freckles the boy in the lab coat was the young man he had described.

"So what does some genius kid have to do with the four of you letting good food get cold?".

Janette spoke next, Harlan could see her normally cheerful face take on a serious countenance. "You're an immortal Harlan, Have you ever been to another reality?"

Harlan thought back along his 500 plus years of life and nodded.

"A natural pocket dimensions Like the Inner earth jungle, Avalon of course.".

Harlan eyes darted back to the television and though it was mute he could read the lips

"Transdimenional portal", said the boy

"Black hole "said the reporter

"So if people are going to other dimensions all the time why are you all so nervous?" Kamesha looked at Harlan who clicked off the mute and was transfixed on the Television.

Harlan looked at her

"Because there are natural paths to pocket realms, most are closed now or lost", Harlan voice was almost emotionless, " Witches can travel to them by making paths to them with their powers. In fact a lot of the really old witches and Immortals . I mean the ancient ones live there away from the real world."

"And if some mortal machine comes punching into one of those dimensions there could be trouble". Added Annabelle

"What kind ?", Donny hanging on Annabelle's words

Annabelle looked at him here eyes piercing blue and cold " At best the witch wipes out the Machine, it creator at worse they do it all wrong, which they will and that Pocket realm spills in on ours and eats up our reality till its full space and overwrites the equivalent space here." Annabelle made A's in Time and space magic for a reason thought Janette who managed a" b" plus.

"Picture this Donny, a 1000's of miles in our world gone in an instant, And sine Jay is based in Kansas that that could include us too.". Janette looked at Harlan who nodded.

"Not good", Kamesha looked at her friend.

"Not good", responded Janette

"It won't work", Harlan looked at the kids trying to cheer them up, "I mean if it did the world witch council or the Immortals league would put a stop to it.'

Donny seemed relaxed a bit but Annabelle always the devils advocate spoke up

"Unless they don't know about it, or like you think someone else would stop it" Annabelle tried to sound as scary as possible hoping at the very least she'll give Donny nightmares.

Harlan took the words as something more than frightening banter and looked at the blond

"I hate to say it but you could be right."

"Then maybe we should something?" Janette

"Like what?", Kamesha saw an adventure in her future.

Annabelle smiled "That's simple, go to Kansas, turn the silly mortal into a toad. Toads can't supervise the destruction of the world as we know it"

Harlan stood and looked at the children and shook his head disapprovingly, "No, you're not getting involved, I'll call the league just to be sure and leave Helena a Message on her cell to call the council. Everything will be Ok." Harlan exited the room as he spoke forgetting about the food and the rest of the day.

"What if they are too late", Donny played with his Spicy Pork at the kitchen table no one had much of an apatite but Janette who despite her average build could devour food at an alarming rate.

"Adults tend to talk things out to much. Donald is right, what we need is action.", Annabelle spoke before eating a dumpling.

"Like Harlan I hate to agree with you Cousin", Janette looked up from her empty plate, "According to the report they are going to test the dimensional thingie at midnight tonight Kansas Time. That gives us about 8 hours to get there and stop it."

Donny dropped his chop sticks, "But how are we going to get inside? I'm pretty sure they have security and stuff."

Janette thought for a few seconds as all eyes fell on her.

"We're going to need help", she said.

"Who?" Annabelle. "I don't think Auntie or Harlan would be help us"

"No, but you know who would, if we can find them and get them here in time", Janette came to her feat and picked up a fortune cookie. Cracking it open she hesitated before reading it. It was blank.

"Good thing I don't believe in omens", she whispered to herself.

Kamesha looked at her as if she heard but said nothing

Janette walked quickly up stairs and down the long second floor hall to her room. Gesturing , the door opened revealing her large cluttered bedroom. Entering she willed the door closed behind her she pointed at a crystal ball on a shelf half covered by a t-shirt.. It quickly floated to her hand. Moving to her bed the dark haired girl sat and tapped on the orb a Morse code SOS as she focused on who she wanted to hear it.

Nephra would be first. Her aunt was the time and space magic teacher at Coventry and her understand on the subject showed that connection. Ally would be next she was like Annabelle a straight A student. Pru would be the first to respond she thought. The Australian witch was the smartest person she knew and among witches that meant a lot.

In case things got dicey Janette knew exactly who they would need, Miako was not only a first class witch but a trained Ninja.. The Last person was the one she was most hesitant about. There was a good chance she wouldn't answer but Janette knew if things got bad she wanted a witch she may not trust but who could get the job done. And that Witch was her rival at school, Claudia Desade.

And hour later Pru arrived her pet platypus Socrates in a back pack slung over her shoulder. Usually she wore a long black dress and head band that pulled back her hair. But today the thin witch in glasses with the frizzy hair was dressed in a long sleeve flannel shirt, goggles, jeans and boots. She had pushed her broom to the limit taking several magical bypasses and going at full speed.

Nephra didn't so much arrive from her African palace but appeared in the middle of the room . At her side was a enormous lion who's mane she stroked before whispering it in it's ear and thus commanding it to turn back into a gold ornate lions head necklace. Next to her was Miako who spending half the summer with her roommate before the two traveled to her home in Tokyo.

Alison arrived in a puff of smoke. And looked about as she removed her a black hooded cloak.

"So what's the big to do about?" she asked looking about.

Kamesha looked at the witches each one more unique than the next. In a way being a mortal she envied them. They will never get old or acne and had the power to change the world with a thought.

"We need to save the world", Janette walked towards a table she had the chef set out with snacks.

"From who?" Pru looked nervous, "Is that dreadful Deacon Black back?"

Annabelle floated a drink to her hand, "No, Worse… Kansas"

Annabelle explained in her usual less than polite way what they have discovered.

When she was done she looked at Janette who nervously stood.

" I think we can stop this. We just need to get in there and arrange an accident, mind wipe the creator and get out."

The girls seemed pleased with the thought

"Our we could just summon up a tornado, wipe the place off the map, it'll look like an act of nature", a voice from the front door.

Claudia Desade, severe dark bob style hair, black poet style shit and black and red plaid skirt.

"We don't want to kill anybody",. Kamesha looked at Claudia

"Mortal says what?", growled the young witch back with enough venom to be felt across the room.

""Kamesha is right", Pru spoke softly.

"It was just a suggestion", Claudia moved to the buffet table.

"Very effective but not karmaticly sound", added Miako sitting in a large wing back chair.

"Jay Bartlet isn't a bad person, he's just mucking with stuff he shouldn't", Janette looked at Claudia.

"Fine, Fine I'm in but only because I might get extra credit for helping out and I keep most of my stuff on this rock", Claudia emerald green eyes locked on everyone's from where she stood.

"So what's the plan?" Nephra looked at Janette.

Janette walked over to Donny who handed her some maps and information he had found on the internet. Janette started passing out the information.

"Here are maps on Infintech and their project." Janette started to speak. The others listened. Slowly she laid the plan out. They will use a teleportation spell to get into the base find Bartlet and deal with him. They would then shrink the device itself and steal it.

They would do I as quick as possible.

Donny and Kamesha protested when they discovered they were not meant to go. They argued with Janette until they got there way and became part of the infiltration team.

After the plan was laid out the witches went to work upstairs in the library laying out a teleportation circle that would land them where they wanted to be without an inch to spare. The Cafeteria in the second sub basement that according to the net wasn't in operation yet.

It was almost 6pm when the circle was done and everyone stood dressed in black in the glowing circle with magical glyphs floating about it. Claudia, Annabelle and Nephra started the ritual making the glyphs dance and the circle of energy spin about them

"I feel sick", said Donny to Janette"

"If you throw up I'll turn you into a earthworm", Alison in a way that made it the most polite threat ever..

"Donny tried to hold his lunch down as the circle spun faster causing a wind to whip about and his head to swim. He looked about and the library changed to open sky, then to a busy highway then to the inside of a hospital, each second the view changed closing his eyes he started to relax and enjoy the ride until he heard Annabelle scream.

Part 2- Looking Glass

"What the heck is happening", Jay Bartlet looked at his Machine each 20ft high metallic ring spinning within the other faster and faster building white lightning danced about as was expected for the test run. Jay didn't want to open the gate but something had happened and the test was being disrupted and the gate was in full appature.

"Jay look!", called out a tech trying to do a core shut down but finding the power flooding in not from the small nuclear reactor but from the door itself.

Jay looked and saw figures blinking in and out in the middle of the devices rings. With each blink they became less a ghostly outline and more a solid form.

"There are people in there", the young redhead called out. Like a shot the prodigy ran from the room that over looked his experiment down a series of stairs to the floor of the large room just as the device spat out one by one nine forms.

"That was not good", Janette came to her feet.

She looked about the others were lying near by steam rising from them.

"What happened?", Donny

The young blond stood and saw Annabelle and quickly moved to his side. Annabelle leaned on him as she stood.

"Who do I zap for that ride?", she asked to no one in particular.

"No one, I think the device was being activated as we transported and drew us into it or near it", the dark skinned girl looked about. The room was massive easily 100ft tall and dome shape. Large cables and machines sprawled out form the circling machine.

"What's this some kind of joke!" Jay moved closer and touched the Device closing his eyes. Reaching out he willed it to stop, to shut down. Circuits danced for their master and slowly the devices spinning wheels came to a stop.

"No it's not a joke", Claudia

The dark haired girl moved off the metal platform towards Jay gesturing she willed his mind to go to sleep. She recognized him from the pictures Donny had showed her. He was dressed a bit different and his hair was somewhat longer but it was him.

Jay felt something in his mind. Something telling him to go to sleep. Quickly he rerouted neurons to avoid it.

"Dude, we're under attack, he called out", taking a step from the machine. He wasn't sure if anyone in the monitor room heard him but then again he didn't care. Part of his call was into the near by machines sending a digital message across them to the wireless modem to a specific near by target.

"Why aren't you asleep", called out Claudia

The other children looked at her.

"What?", Alison noticed the lights in the room change focus from the machine to over head. The roof above turned transparent reveling a few dozen large hexagonal windows.

"My spell didn't work on him..how is that possible?", Claudia was about to try again when Janette moved to her side.

"Something's not right her", Janette looked at the older boy, he looked a bit different, slightly younger from how he did on television as did the room.

"Darn right it's not right1" Jay took another step back hoping against hope he was wrong but knowing that he was rarely wrong.

"Jay are Okay?" a well built man with a tick walrus like mustache and balding head called out from above. He saw the children looking at his student and the machine's powered down. He knew the transdimenional gate was a bad idea and had watched his student test it in case something had happened.

"Yes Sir, but I think we have a problem,", the red-haired boy called out.

The man rain down the stairs, as head of security it was his job to keep his charges safe.

"Freeze", growled Annabelle at the man firing frost from her fingers at the man instantly he turned to ice in his tracks

Jay looked at the blond girl noting she couldn't be older than thirteen by his reckoning but if they were from another dimension where he thought they were from than he could be wrong.

"Guys I feel sick", Kamesha feel to her knees. Her head throbbed, her stomach felt agitated,. She could feel sweat on her face.

Pru moved to the girl's side, she thought of a diagnoses spell and released as she touched the mortal. Normally the spell would tell her what's wrong, this time the information didn't come. Pru eyes grew ride her mind worked quick even by witch standards.

"Crikey!", she exclaimed, "I think we've crossed over":

"We're dead?", Janette gave her friend a unbelieving glance.

"No, to a parallel earth", Pru was about to reach out with another spell to test her theory when something happened even she could not comprehended happened a boy cast a spell.

On hearing the fizzled haired girls in glasses words Jay panicked and touched his black shirt and called out the activate word "Aegis. The microscopic plates that formed it to expand covering him from neck down in a black metallic substance, across his eyes black goggles with red lenses formed.

"Cool", Donny looked as the lab coat the young man wore merge with the black suit giving it some bulk and forming a back pack and large boats.

"Not cool", Janette knew they could be in dangers and focused forming a shell around her and her friends.

"Are you sure Pru?", Miako took a defense martial arts stance.

"No, but If the portal was active as we transported it might have linked to it and pour energies mingled with it and we got pulled in". Pru's eyes didn't leave Jay as she spoke.

Jay saw the shield through his goggles even though it was invisible to the naked eye.

Activating the boots he hovered towards the frozen man and scanned him. All the carbon in his body was now frozen water. There was brain activity but no life signs.

"What did you do to him!", he called out!,

The people in the shield were talking amongst themselves and quickly he did a scan. of them

The boy was normal, seven of the girls read mostly as normal except for the intense Alpha wave output and their brains which seem to work far faster than the average person. The girl with the light brown skin doubled over was going through a genetic change. A change so fast that it he calculated it could very well kill her.

" Your friends in trouble", he called out with concern, "Give up and I promise we'll help her" Jay didn't sound as confident as he would like.

Claudia glared . "Give up? We? Last time I looked one kid dressed like a reject from a mortal cartoon doesn't constitute a we".

"Well lets try it this way little lady", a teen with a tick southern accent, "Make a move and we'll have a problem"

Claudia's eyes moved standing next to Jay was another boy about his age. He had chin length dark brown hair, green eyes and wore a forest green and black outfit. In his hand was a transparent green bow with no string.

"Got my message", Jay looked at his schoolmate

"Reckon so, although why ya'll need help dealing with a bunch of kids is beyond me". The boy in green smirked. From behind him other moved forwarded, no one saw them arrive.

"Man, If I knew baby sitting was part of this job I would have quit", A deep voice that came from another teen in blue and black outfit. He was about 6ft tall, ball head dark brown skin and barrel chest with massively muscled arms and legs. His blue on blue eyes glowed with an inner light.

"Little chicas look tough though, especially the one with the Nellie Olson curls", a short well built Hispanic girl ion a red uniform like the others laughed. Jay blushed.

'Guys, the froze coach", he tapped on the frozen man's shoulder.

"And he's not happy", a blond boy in a yellow uniform, "I can red his thoughts without trying he's so mad.

"Lets get this over with I was kicking Chi's butt in Splinter Cell", Another boy in blue, this one shorter black hair shaved short on the side. Same dark skin, same strange blue eyes.

"You broke the no powers rules", a long haired Asian youth in a sleeveless orange and black uniform.

"Maybe we should try talking to them", a bubbling blond teenage girl in white and black floated up from the group glowing and landed near Janette and her friends.

"Well at least Jay's little gate spat out brats and not man eating shark apes or something", A pale skin girl with dark auburn hair in purple looked at her teacher frozen and gestured, the energies that altered his form vanished causing him to become human again.

" Take them down. We'll get questions later !", Coach steel roared out.

"You heard the man", the girl in red moved forward and bounced off Janette''s fields. Roll off she came to her feet in one fluid motion.

"Those silly mortals, they think they can break in here", laughed Annabelle.

Aura who had floated up again the white of her outfit glowing ethereally. She then grew transparent and in a blink appeared in the shield.

"Not to sound geeky, but if light can get through your shield so can I", she bragged.

"What are they!" Alison took a step back and readied a spell for the girl in white.

"Immortals I think", Janette looked at the outfits, they looked like something out of a comic book almost. But instead of spandex their outfits resembled thin wet suits .

"Their bugs when I'm done with them", Claudia raised a glowing finger at Aura when Darkbow drew his bow back, a spectral string appeared as well as a black crystal arrow

"Ghost-Stun" he whispered to the arrow which upon firing passed through the field and into Claudia who suddenly went limp.

Janette focused on her shield as the boys in Blue moved in. The smaller one punched his blows a blur caused the shield to vibrate. The larger ones thunderous blows brought even more damage . In a few seconds the shield shattered and Janette went to knee.

"No!", Pru went to her friend when Riot took a slight breath and focused a shriek at the Aussie. The girl in red didn't want to break any bones and went for something that would just stun. Pru's glasses shattered her eyes rolled up into her head and down she went.

It was all to fast thought Annabelle who looked about for an opening on her targets. The girl in white was closet she thought and two balls of fire appeared in her hand. With a smirk she tossed them only to watch them turn into a dozen butterflies.

"Ok kid, put your mojo away", Jilith flicked auburn hair from over one eye.

"You're a witch", Annabelle could feel her energy, it was massive easily the equal of one of her teachers despite the girls age.

"I've been called worse", Jilith gestured the butterflies wrapped around Annabelle and turned into cold darkness. Before she could speak she was transformed into a flat shadow on the ground unable to move.

Miako looked at Nephra who held her golden lion's head necklace tight. She felt its magic, a gift from her mother. A Bodyguard until now she thought she didn't really need.

"Sunking!", she called out. The Necklace glowed turning to energy skipping across the metal floor and reforming into a ten feet tall lion man with golden fur.

"Hey Kitty wanna play?", Max moved towards Sun King without hesitation, he's face worse. Like a blue Blur he hit the Lion-man waste high sending him flying. His older Brother Mega then grabbed the Lion man by the main lifted him up and punched him.

The Lion Man shattered like glass reverting into two halves of a broken necklace.

"Sun King!, Nephra slowly picked up the halves her fury growing. "You will pay for this'", she turned on the two boys in blue.

"Been there, Done that", Max moved past Nephra, his speed so fast it created a wake of compressed air that flipped the girl in braids the full length of the room. Before she could hit the cold floor Max with a smile caught her.

Chi moved forward prepared to use some nerve strikes. Miako cart wheeled and came to stand in front of him. He took a defensive stance. Miako bowed.

"You don't want to fight me", she said going into a stance taught to her by her father.

'No I don't", Chi spoke solemnly and through a test punch, it was purposely sloppy, Miako blocked. Miako tried a leg swipe, Chi Jumped over it. She Then did a back flip and tossed a stream of stinging sparkles at her opponent. Chi Dodged them and moved in.Miako blocked high, Chi feinted with ease and struck a nerve cluster in her side. Miako drooped as if someone had just turned her off.

Janette, looked at Donny, "Grab Kamesha I'll try to hold them off.

Donny, "Janette I think I know what's wrong. I think its all a mis…"

Before the boy could finish Mentalmancer eyes were locked on Donny "Sleep" he said in the thin young man's mind. Donny yawned once and fell.

"Janette...help me". Kamesha vomited up a black liquid matching the liquid now oozing from her pores.

"Janette we have to get out of here", Alison looked at the girl in pigtails.

"We can't leave them..Kamesha could be dying…", fear enveloped the dark haired girl. She could not think of a spell out of this. Whoever theses teenagers were they were not just trained they we're trained to work together and to beat people just like her. Alison readied a teleportation spell but couldn't get it off. Riot was on her a spin kick later and the British witch girl was down. Janette knew she was next and wondered how it would come. Magic wouldn't solve the problem here she had only one way out of this

"I give up", she held up both hands.

The teenagers stooped and looked at the frail little girl.

"Good, I don't like the idea of beating up ninas", Riot looked at Janette.

"Nina's Mia, you're what three years older than her", Mega looked at his friend.

Coach steel looked in the girls eyes and saw concern and fear.

"Put her down Shane", he looked at the boy in Yellow.

"But she gave up", Darkbow looked at his teacher then to Mentalmancer who was looking at him for support.

"I know, but we can't be sure if she's on the up and up until her powers are neutralized". The older man placed a hand on Mentalmancer shoulder

"Do as I say son", he spoke softly.

Janette looked at the blond boy and suddenly felt sleepy.. Her eyes closed and she felt the ground come up to meet her then felt nothing at all.

"You Okay kid", Jilith leaned over looking at Janette who was lying on a something that looked to be a high tech recliner. High tech read outs pulsed above and behind her on a wall. It was something out of "Star Trek"

"I'm fine", Janette looked about, her friends were asleep in similar chairs. Even Annabelle who was now flesh and blood again

"Kamesha..is she..", Janette dare not say the horrible thing she though.

"Kamesha…ah the one who went Meta..yeah she's okay, no worries". Jilith stood straight.

Janette gave a sigh of relief and then realized her hands were free as were her legs.

"I thought you wanted to capture us?", Janette looked at her wrist.

"No, we wanted to Neutralize you", A Tall middle age woman with dark hair wearing a tan doublebriest shirt and black pants.

"It was easy, I just placed neuro-scramblers on the back of your necks, It regulates your brain so it can't work above the range of a normal person." Jay Bartlet stood at a table with goggles on.

Janette rubbed at something on the back of her neck that felt like a metallic band-aid.

"Wouldn't try to take it off, it's rigged to shock you if you try". Jay added.

"Look I think this is all a big mistake", Janette looked at the woman.

"I agree, Shane…code named Mentalmancer. Took a jaunt through your minds while you were out. You were trying to save your world, that's commendable" The woman walked to Janette and pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"Yeah, but I guess I was wrong, I mean the thing worked perfectly", Janette maneuvered herself to stand.

"On my part it did. I think one or more of my parallel selves was working on a trans-dimensional gate also. The one on your side and mine tested at the same time. When you tried to teleport into the facility on your world, you were pulled into the reality well of both gates. Your Jay shut down a split second before I could and thus you were sucked here.

To Janette what the young man was saying was somewhere between magic and science fiction . But by the look of her surrounding it Science fiction was science fact.

"So Can we go home?" Janette looked at the Woman then Jay.

"Jay says the event that brought you here burned out some of his equipment and the other gate on your side is cycled shut.", The woman looked concerned.

"So we're stuck here?" Janette sounded as panicked as she felt.

"No, No, I think once I get my gate working I can punch a hole into your world on a quantum level and use my powers to activate your gate." Jay sounded more confident then his words. Janette nodded

"How long will that take?", she stood looked at the boy now back in a lab coat.

"Three days on repairs, A week power up and punching the hole". Jay walked closer to the girl even without powers there was something creepy about her.

"You'll be our guests, of the Academy", The woman smiled.

"The Academy?" Janette looked at Jilith who was floating as if sitting in an invisible chair.

"Nemesis Academy, it's a place for freaks like us" the auburn haired girl stood and gestured at herself and Jay.

"Thank you, I think" the dark haired witch girl smiled. From behind her the hiss of s sliding door. Kamesha walking in a grey and black jump suit. Both girls squeaked with delight and ran to each other.

"I thought….", Janette held her friends hands.

"Janette you have to see this place, its like something out of a comic book", Kamesha's face brought an ease to her friend.

"No kidding, I bet Donny is going to flip", Janette looked the chairs where her other friends slept, Donny wasn't there.

"Where is Donny?" Janette looked at Kamesha who was still smiling.

"Heading down to the Cafeteria with Eric and the Washingtons.", her friends voice sounded different. As if there was something more to her, something different.

"Who and who?", Janette looked on confused.

Kamesha took a step back.,"Janette its ok, this place its safe, we're safe and…",

"And what?" Janette looked into her friends eyes there were no longer brown but a honey gold., "Kamesha are you okay?"

"Better than okay…I'm better than I've ever been". The girls voice changed in mid sentence as her skin turned translucent as it glowed with an inner golden light. Large insect wings popped from her upper back. Warm flames danced off her skin and eyes as she floated almost a feet off the ground.

"Kamesha…?", Janette stepped back. She remembered how Kamesha looked 4 years ago when she showed her powers, now the shoe was on the other foot.

"I'm not a mortal any more Janette, I'm different. like you and Annabelle", Kamesha spun in mid air and then landed, the wings retracted and flames vanished.

"How?" Janette looked at her friend.

"People on this world where altered by this thing called Nemesis. Over-ride and the staff doctors think when I came over I was altered by some Nemesis Energy.", Kamesha took playfully nudged her friend "Wait till Annabelle sees me."

"Over-ride?" Janette looked about. For whom Kamesha spoke of.

"That's me", Jay spoke up. "Its my Metanym… some Metahumans take names to represent who they are post Nemesis. kind of like people who convert to some religions take names representing their new life in that religion."

For the first time in a long time Janette was overwhelmed. Her fear had vanished replaced by a curiosity and amazement.

"Why Over-ride?" the dark haired girl looked at Jay?

"Aside from a 300 IQ I was blessed with the ability to control and alter programming of anything computerized"

"He's our resident 21st century Digital boy", Jilith added. "Not many social skills but he makes a lot of cool toys"

"Don't mind Jilith, sarcasm is a way of life for her" Override looked at the auburn haired girl who was dressed in a black tank top and torn jeans. Janette distinctly Remember her in dark purple when she reduced her cousin to a "shadow" of her former self.

"Jilith? Like in Lilith?" Janette looked at the girl despite her gothic dress and New Jersey accent there was a regality about her.

"Yeah, Babylonian goddess, witch queen." The girl smiled

"We're not sure how her powers work or how to define them, But she can pretty much alter reality just by thinking about it", Over-Ride.

"You're a witch..like me", Janette had felt something familiar about her when her powers worked.

Over-ride shrugged, "Well I think your powers work on the same principle, which is why she's here. I tested the device negating your power on her. I don't believe in magic but from what Shane told us your society is built around that belief so I'll respect that".

There was something condescending by the way Jay spoke to her. She wasn't used to being spoken to like a child even her teachers at Coventry treated their students with an adults respect despite her age.

"Whatever", Janette rolled her eyes. And looked at the older woman who was now standing next to Jilith. "So what about the others? Ms…"

"Foxx, principle Foxx actually, I run the academy" The woman walked past the other sleeping girls.

"First excuse us for prying into your minds, but we had to be sure you were safe. We woke you because of all of you witch-friends we deemed you the one mostly likely to listen and you were the one they all respect."

"Yeah right, Claudia and Annabelle, respect me?" Janette smirked.

"You'll be surprised. Anyway I would like you to be the official liaison between the school and your friends Janette. Jilith will be your official supervisor. Her, Firefly and the rest of Youthquake will help you as best they can.

"That's me", Said Kamesha with pride, "Firefly".

Jilith looked at her principle., 'Wait I'm on Rug Rat patrol? I have paper to write in History and if you've forgotten Ms. Foxx I'm a superhero after school. The School principle turned and walked towards the door, "Jill, You'll do what I've asked. The others will help, but since you seem to have the ability to negate the effects of their powers and paraphysically something in common with them I think you should look after them. If it'll help consider it extra credit. The door hissed opened and Ms. Foxx was gone.

Over-ride giggled

"Don't make me zap you Geek-zoid", Jilith glared at the young man in the Lab coat

"So what do we do now?', Kamesha looked at Jilith

"We go to the cafeteria, find my no good teammates and tell them the good news. But First,. Jay unhook Nette here from your thinga-ma-bobbie. I'll keep an eye on her", Jill patted Janette on the shoulder. Janette looked at the older girl and smiled .

"You're not the boss of me". Over-ride crossed his arms.

"No , but I'm Youthquake. And this trans-dimensional stuff is our jurisdiction", Jilith placed her hands on her hips as a defeated young man removed a band-aid sized device from Janette's neck.

Jilith lead the two girls from the lab into an even larger medical bay where doctors and nurses examined teenagers with a variety of minor injuries. Through sliding doors they headed into a large hallway. Janette noticed the architecture reminded her of a museum of modern art, Art deco with a bit of space age, marble floors and large openings leading into high tech lecture halls and class rooms.

"Ok I have to ask, Are you guys in the future ?" Janette looked at Jilith.

"What year is it on your planet?, Jill,

"2007", Janette looked about at a wall where a 10ft by 10ft screen showed a 3 dimensional layout out of the school.

"Same here, This place was originally an aerospace research plant built by this rich Texas guy. When Nemesis came he had it turned into Freaks-r-us." Jilith walked to an Elevator

The door slid open. Janette and Kamesha followed.

"So are all the kids here super?", Janette

"Yeah, just over 600 hundred I think, And we prefer the term Metahuman or just Met.", Jilith pushed the button on the elevators control and it moved down, "

"Its like Coventry almost..well not as many students", the witch girl spoke to Kamesha.

"What's Coventry", The older girl turned and looked at her charges.

"It's my school, its for Witches" Janette gestured and her black outfit altered into her school uniform.

"A real life Hogwarts, cool", Jilith laughed and the Elevator door open leading into another Hall way that opened into a large Cafeteria where almost a hundred kids sat and ate.

Janette eyes darted about most of the kids looked normal. A few where dressed like Kamesha but most wore various styles similar to that of her world. Those who didn't look human weren't ostracized or stared at. Kids with blue or green skin ate with kids with brown and white skins. Kids with wings joked with kids with gills. A girl entertained her friends by bending the silver ware into knots with her mind while a brawny boy made of tan stone chomped on a burger a foot wide.

"Janette!", Donny waved from a table. He was dressed like Kamesha.

"Come on lets get some food before we sit down", Jilith lead the girls to a Buffet line that stretch along the rear of the former aircraft hanger. Cooks and servers in White uniform and badges stood on the other side. Behind them a busy kitchen.

Jilith made a quick salad in a small bowl and grabbed a slice of pizza and a helping of Lasagna. Janette looked at the offerings, Italian, Chinese, Greek, Indian, Kosher and good old fashion American. She felt hungry as if she hadn't eaten all day. A Cook manned a burger grill stacking burgers in three sizes. Normal, ones about 6 inches across and ones a full foot across and an inch thick. Janette took a normal burger, wheat bun and a scoop of curly fries. Kamesha had opted for Macaroni and cheese, half a baked chicken , rolls and a large salad bowl. Jilith then lead the girls to a drinks station where bottle and cans of soda sat in ice. On frosted shelves milk and bottled water chilled.

"This stuff smells good", Kamesha grabbed a glass quart of milk.

"Yeah, but its freaky, they have the same brands of drinks as we do", Janette took a bottle of Pepsi. And looked at Kamesha's full plate, "That's a lot of food"

"Met metabolism, when I came too this morning Jay…Over-ride explained it to me. Metahumans powers are powered by their bodies and thus they need more food" Kamesha followed the other girls to the table where Donny and some other familiar faces sat.

"Trust me she's a light eater, Wait to you see Mega's plate", Jillith placed down her tray at an empty space Janette sat nest to her and Kamesha across.

"Hey did it just get cold..oh it's Jilly", Max wearing baggy snoop-dog shirt and cargo pants quipped.

Jill ignored the young man and took a bite of her pizza.

"Sorry about what happened little lady", Dark bow, T-shirt, blue jeans jacket and camouflage pants.

Janette looked at the teenage boy with the long dark brown hair.

"No problem", she said while blushing.

"No blushing at the hay seed, Bruja will get mad", Riot in tank top and black jeans.

Jilith growled and Darkbow blushed.

"Wow Witches, that's cool". Across from max his brother sat taking up two spaces.

Pm his plate was the remains of a whole chicken and half a porterhouse steak. In a large bowl sat mashed potatoes and in another one a vegetable stir fry. Half a chocolate cake sat for desert. A half empty gallon of milk sat in his large hands.

"Yeah, I guess", Janette looked at the other kids. The Asian boy that defeated Miako was dressed in a Asian style shirt with baggy white pants. The quiet blond boy who could be Donny's older brother worked on a burrito, he managed a few stains on his Lord of the rings t-shirt. The Perky blond studied her science book as she worked on a large salad. She was wearing a pink baby doll shirt and tight jeans.

"Donny are you okay?" Janette looked at her friend who was had not stopped smiling.

"Yeah, Janette there superheroes!", Donny looked at the teens at his table.

"We don't like that word", the Asian boy spoke up.

"Para-criminal and situation specialist", The blond boy looked up from his food. Gesturing he levitated his can of soda to his hand.

"We beat up bad people", the stylish girl reading spoke up

"For grades", added Max.

"They got code names and costumes and everything, they are so cool", Donny spoke with a reverence Janette could almost feel.

"Excuse me if I sound kind of out of it but this place is out there even for me. It's like the first star wars where they are in that bar.", Janette looked about for recognition.

"Mos Eislie Cantina", the blond boy

"Thanks for making the world safe for geeks Amigo", Riot in a playful tone.

"Man that was a sweet seen, Solo shot first though", Mega spoke between bites of cake.

"No way bro it was so Guido", Max added in.

Donny spoke up with confidence, "I like it when Obi Wan said, These are not the droids you're looking for".

Janette laughed as Donny did his best imitation of the character.

"I like the lightsabre battles", Darkbow chided in with a sword like motion and sound effects.

Jilith looked at him and rolled her eyes, "You guys are so lame.. The only cool thing about that was Vader, he so had it going on"

The conversation went on, the friendship of the group of teens was something Janette envied. With her mortal friends she could never be truly herself and among the witches she was too normal in her actions for their prim and proper society. But here she was just another kid. No need to hide, no need not to fit in.

Part 3- Hard Lessons

"You know what your describing don't you Janette?" Pru stood in the middle of the guest dorms where she had been escorted by Coach steel, six security guards, Jilith and Janette.

"Ah, duh kids like us only not like us", Janette looked at her friends.

"No Janette, they are not like us. They are weapons. ", Pru looked afraid.

"I think we should just try to get home ourselves, I'm sure if we tried..", Ally sat on a bed in her school uniform as did the rest of the girls. They had decided to keep their Coventry identity intact if anything just to hold on to something familiar.

Claudia nodded, "British is right. We need to leave this place before something bad happens."

"Bad like what? Look I want to go home too but I rather wait here till Over-ride opens his gate here then risking us popping into a reality where we can't fit in or have no powers or worse.". Janette paced looking at her friends, Miako looked to be in deep thought, a wounded look on her face. Nephra held the two sides of her sun-king necklace in her lap.

Annabelle to her astonishment was silent. Sullen but still very silent.

"Annabelle you okay/", Janette looked at her cousin.

"I'm perfectly fine Janette", Annabelle voice didn't have its usual snippiness.

"What do you think Annabelle?", Janette walked over and sat next to her cousin .

Annabelle didn't speak for almost a minute, all eyes went to her, "I don't like it here. I don't…" Annabelle eyes filled with tears.

"Annabelle?", Nephra looked on in shock

Annabelle stood up arms crossed, "Don't you see? We're not special here! We're just children. We are not the daughters of Lilith. I don't like feeling like this", the blond girl in curls pulled a handkerchief from thin air and wiped her eyes thankful that her power negating device was removed.

"But Janette is right", Nephra spoke with the confidence and strength of a princess, "We are here, we are guests, we have to accept there hospitality. Maybe we can use our powers to help speed up the process of us getting home or find a way to at least tell our parents we are safe."

Janette nodded, he knew Helena and even Harlan was worried sick about what had happened.

"I agree", Miako, "I had never been comfortable with the arrogance of witches, but yesterday I was arrogant enough to believe I could defeat a boy that was almost twice my size. I learned otherwise and we must use this experience the same way, learn from it"

Janette smiled, "Come on we can do this, We're Coventry girls. Think about the stories we'll have to tell when we get back. I bet we could even get some extra credit out of this" Annabelle looked at her cousin and giggled. "Do you ever admit defeat ?"

"I did that once this week, I'm not due for another three or four years"

Pru laughed ion her usual squeakish manner. Janette followed as did Nephra and Ally. Annabelle started to giggle and even Claudia managed a smile.

"Fine, I'll do it for the extra credit. But if my mom grounds me Deville I'm going to ground you…into paste", Claudia leaned back on her bed learning the pleasure of memory foam mattresses.

"First rule of visiting another Dimension", Janette looked at her friend as the walked intro music store, 'buy stuff to take back that doesn't exist in your dimension".

"I thought we we're going to take them to the mall", Aura looked at Jilith.

"They can zap up their own cloths, DVD's and CD's on the other hand…" The girl in black smiled as she watched the witches, Kamesha and Donny fan out going through the well kept store.

"Kerra and the Storm Eagles?", Claudia held up a CD.

"Try it, it's Folk-Metal", Riot spoke up from near the counter.

"So what can I do for you kids ", The man behind the counter looked at the Hispanic teen.

"Just showing some new students around, put whatever they find on the schools tab", she added knowing that Ms. Foxx had meant for them to show their guests a good time.

"Angel lasted seven seasons here!", called out Donny from the DVD section.

Aura smiled, "They picked it up again after Nemesis, Sci-Fi and Fantasy was big in Hollywood after that"

Jilith walked down the three stores from the doors entrance to the floor and over to Janette.

"I like your taste in music", She saw Janette had picked up a copy of "Ahkram's Razor".

"They claim to be real vampires"

"We have vampires on our world", Janette looked at Jilith who like here was now wearing pigtails.

"That has to be cool, Hmm maybe we have some here too", the older girl picked up another Cd and handed it to Janette, "Rasputina, I think you'll like them too".

"Beep", Aura reached into her pocket and pulled out a sleak black disk touching it she saw a red disk starting to pulse on it.

"What", she said at the disk.

"Wyld Side just decided to rob "Best buys" on the loop, guess they wanted the best electronics appliances you can steal." It was Mega's voice.

"We have the kids with us", Riot was now talking into her disk.

"Ms. Foxx is coming to your GPS point to pick them up. Y'all get your buts here", Darkbow.

"Fine", Jilith looked at Janette

"Gotta go, butts to kick, names to take", she quipped.

Janette eyes widened, "Can we go?"

Jilith shook her head, "No way Nette, It's going to be dangerous"

"We can take care of ourselves", Janette looked at the taller girl.

"Look, no doubt you can take care of yourself, but this is different… look just stay Ok", Jilith smiled and turned to walk towards the door.

Janette had often wondered what having a big sister would be like, now she knew.

"Where are they going", Annabelle walked over holding s CD "Elton John's benefit for Nemesis relief"

"Superhero stuff', Janette said pouting.

"Janette, we gotta go see them in action!", Donny ran over

"She said stay", the dark haired girl looked at the boy and her cousin.

"So?" Annabelle felt her mischievous streak suddenly return.

Janette turned to her cousin and smiled. Kamesha walked up and recognized the look. There was going to be trouble.

The parking lot was full of cars of mid-day shoppers. Police cars blocked every exit and formed a barricade some 50ft in front of the door. An armored personnel character sat to side. Most of the police gathered there as did the Youthquake boys.

"We think thee may be hostages", the police captain looked at a lap top showing a camera view inside the electronics store., "But they disabled most of the cameras.

"I can do a psychic sweep, but if they have a psi they may know scanning them.", Mentalmancer pushed his sports glasses on his nose.

"I can try infra red but I'm not sure if I can get any details.", Darkbow peeled around the Armored personnel character. His eyes focused looking past visible light down the spectrum to infrared. Inanimate objects showed up as bluish patterns and blackness, living ones reds and oranges.

"I see about two dozen people sir", Darkbow spoke over his shoulders., "two large ones I'm sure are METS, the rest I'm not sure..

"Maybe we can call Over-ride, see if he can get the other Camera's working", Chi stood next to a police man.

"Or we can just go in starts breaking heads", Max leaned on his bigger brother who was looking up.

"Or we can just wait on the girls", Mega pointed as Aura Floated down.

"See, that's what I like about you Big Guy, you know your faults", Jilith appeared in a puff of black smoke with Riot who looked a bit uneasy.

"I hate it traveling on the Witchcraft express", Riot held her stomach as her color returned.

"So what's going on guys?" Aura floated a foot above the ground, white sparkles dancing about her.

"We think there are hostages, So we need to focus on them ", The Police captain spoke to the girl half his age with respect of a colleague. He had come to trust the teens after working with them the past months.

""I can go invis, walk in and check things out.", Aura

"Yeah, but be careful, it's Wylde side some of them have really good noses, especially Stake and Grimjack, The police captain looked at the lap top at the computer dozen known members of Wylde Side. popped up. They were just kids like Youthquake, disenfranchised petty crooks with animal like appearances and powers who thought of themselves as a tribe.

"Not a problem", Aura focused and converted her body into photons then shifted the photons off the visible spectrum. Only Dark bow could see her as she moved to the stores windows and through them.

"She's in" he said.

"I'll link our minds so we can stay communicated". Mentalmancer closed his eyes and established a psychic link. He knew his powers well and was learning more and more about them daily. He also knew the rules of connecting psychically with his friends. Always warn them and never pry. Not that he could do so easily on some of them. Aura in light form was difficult as she really didn't have neurons per say. Mega and Max mind had a natural field of static, Chi's mind was so disciplined he never had a stray thought a Jilith's mind had a series of natural barriers he would have to work on to break through.

'We are live", though Max.

"And on the mental net", added Mega.

Everyone chuckled.

"Lets get in position.", Riot looked at the store and knew from training with Coach Steel, a former special forces commander and Mr, Lomas, A teacher who was a Miami Detective until a bullet severed his spine placing him in a wheel chair that in a situation like this it was all about position.

Riot, Darkbow and Chi would move to the back. They would try to get in as quietly as they could and set up to take down the criminals quick. Jilith and Mentalmancer would try to control the movements of the criminals and defend the hostages. Aura is scout and Mega and Max will engage the biggest and most dangerous as they could take the most damage. This she thought was a long way from her previous life in the El Paso Barrio.

Aura flitted about she saw the hostages were being groped behind the Video camera Counter in the back rear of the store. They looked roughed up but alive. Two guards were on them with what she had learned were sun machineguns. One looked to be very snake like with his body from the waste down being a tick snake like tail. The other a jittery young man with porcupine quills for hair that rain down his back and along the back of his arms.

"Just let us do our shopping folks and be good hostages and you'll be ok", The Snake man spoke to the frightened humans.

Aura looked towards the front of the building, too front guards to either side glass doors just out of view. A Short and stocky man with a pigs nose and tusks and Girl with a bow stag horns and a stags body from the waste down in a centaur like fashion.

Moving about she saw the Massive twin wolf men Stake and Grim Jack stacking up Computers, stereos and other expensive items on a pallet. Next to them was a Even large Alligator man and Bear like woman.

"Hurry up, the cops will be getting antsy", growled the golden haired were wolf stake to the black haired one Grimjack.

"Let them we have hostages. They won't come in" Grim Jack looked about his nose picked up an odd smell. He looked at Aura and moved towards her.

"What do you smell? "Stake sniffed and caught the smell, It was different, not human, not organic but alive.

Stake picked up a cell phone and dialed the police Captain outside on a number he had been given by a negotiator. "You know who I am, I know who you would call Meat-man, now back off", he shouted.

Aura watched the exchange on the phone. Grimjack moved towards her, This would play into her plan she thought to herself and team mates

Moving to the hostages she hovered intangible and invisible.

"Its moving!", the black wolf man called out as he moved closer.

"On the floor face down", the porcupine boy yelled at the hostages.

Aura smiled, perfect. The hostages would get some protection that way.

She started a mental count down from five.

"5. 4. 3, 2, 1", the Youthquake members in each other's mind.

After one Aura Appeared for a split second then her body exploded in a blinding flash followed by a quick strobe effect.

"The guards around the hostages were stunned and blinded as were a few hostages. Grimjack had closed his eye and was still seeing mostly spots. Becoming solid Aura

"I'm here to help", she said not noticing the black furred wolf Metahuman moving at her at full speed, His nose and ears guiding him.

Aura did as she was trained step back and away from a physical attack. Clawed hands the size of a tigers paw slashed at her uniform, a spider silk composite weave took the first slash, the second one allowed a talon to cut through, snag her and with a swing toss her some ten feet into a DVD display.

Aura 's suit lessened the damage as did years of dance and cheerleading. Coming quickly to her Feet the blond Girl saw Grimjack already on her. Holding up her hands she willed a disk of light to form in front of her. She them made the light solidify into what they had coined hard-light. Hard light was that strong and the first swipe shattered the shield into a million sparkles of stardust.

"Her lobo, Here", Riot kicked Grim Jack from his rear right in head. Pushed off flip and landed next to Aura.

"Like, could you cut it any closer", Aura

"Come on, Rich girl, he wasn't even close", Riot's sonic screams were her strongest power but she rather get up close and personal in her fight.

Grim Jack staggered back and as soon as he got his footing rushed at Riot.

"Gonna cut you to ribbons", he growled just before a full size refrigerator hit him square in the chest sending him almost the full length of the store.

"Get the lead out ladies", Max ran up to the girls dusting his hands off arrogantly. Riot Rolled her eyes and Aura took to the air again. Moving towards the hostages she

"What's the setrep guys", she thought knowing her teammates were listening.

The blond girl watched as support pillar gave way as Mega tussled with the gator and bear people.

"I'm here", Jilith appeared standing next to a shimmering portal. Quickly her and Aura started rushing Hostages through.

"Not so fast ladies", Stake moved quickly salivating and growling.

"Down boy!", Darkbow leapt over the counter Pulled back on his bow , "Multifire"

A single arrow launched then divded into half a dozen more. Stake tried to dodge but it was to late. Three caught him in the chest one in each leg and another in right hand.

"About time", Jilith looked at the boy in green.

"Sorry ma'am, I reckon I should have hurried", he returned before moving in on the downed wolf-man.

"Donny looked down from the rear of Annabelle's broom.

"Not so tight Donald", Annabelle growled as the boy gripped her tight behind her waste.

"There they go", Kamesha flew sheeth in golden flame her insect wings buzzing.

"Look at those policemen", Janette let her broom drop almost twenty feet before letting it catch a wind current to bring her to the ground. It was fancy flying and she was good at it.

Annabelle followed. Here eyes darted about people watched them with awe not fear.

"Look who its more kids", called out one man

"I bet their with youth quake!" added a woman.

Donny looked at his grey uniform wore it was very similar to the ones Youthquake wore.

A policemen in SWAT style armor spied the four new arrivals and walked over to them.

"Hey kids, you better hurry your teammates are already inside.", He escorted them towards the armored personnel carrier.

"Wow you guys are getting younger and younger", he added

"Yeah I guess", Janette

"So what are you called?", The policeman looked them over.

"Firefly", Kamesha nervously looking at her friends.

"I'm…The Sidekick", laughed Donny

"Side kick huh? What's your power, super support or something?", Though it sounded funny the man was serious. He then turned to Janette and Annabelle, "What about you two?'

Janette looked at the man, She was to preoccupied to come up with anything on the spot like Donny did. Annabelle just looked at the man with a snobbish glance.

"They're the Witch Girls", Donny gestured at Annabelle and Janette . Both girls eyes fell on him.

"Ok, the brooms make sense now", The officer spoke and didn't notice a Rhino-man barreling through the parking lot over turning cars as he moved forward at 40 miles an hour until it was two late.

"Holy..", Donny watched the 10ft tall man move at them along with two flipping cars in his wake.

"Get down", the officer turned took one knee and bravely prepared to give his life defending the kids.

"Please", Annabelle smirked and held out a hand the cars that moved towards shrunk to the size of toys and landed harmlessly at the groups feet.

Janette was next and gestured teleporting the large man so that he was now 50ft in the air and all his built up speed would just make hit the ground he was now facing harder.

"Wow",. Donny had seen the girls in action before but this was different they were fighting a supervillan.

The rhino man landed in shattering the asphalt on the lot and leaving a ditch almost as deep as he was tall. Before he could come to his feet Kamesha fired gold fire into the hole. The Asphalt, dirt and stone started to melt leaving Rhino man struggling in a quagmire partially of his own making.,

"Good work kids", The officer saw the ground was now hardening making it harder and harder for the criminal to move.

"What are you doing here!" Jilith stepped out of a portal and walked right up to her four charges. Behind her the hostages and Aura.

"Well you see.", Janette looked at the taller girl.

"Oh you four are in so much trouble",The girl in purple spoke arms crossed in a tone reminiscent of parent.

"Jilith, they took down Headstrong", The officer pointed to the head now poking out of solidified pavement. The teenager turned back to the tweens and smirked, "Nice job, still in trouble", She turned to leave "Go to the Captain, wait there"

"Is it me or is Jilith like Janette and Annabelle mixed together in about four years", Kamesha looked at Donny.

"I'm so not goth", Janette looked at her friend.

"I so have better fashion sense", Annabelle

The fight didn't last much longer. The criminals realized without hostages they had no leverage and took to grabbing what they could and running. That allowed Youthquake to go dived and conquer bringing all the criminals down in just a few minutes.

Once the armored criminal detention transport arrived looking like a sleek locomotive designed to run on the streets and tracks it was just a matter of helping clear debris and seeing to injuries. Donny watched as ambulances arrived for Hostages, police and bystanders. It wasn't like the comics he read now. People laid on the street, blood was everywhere as was tears.

"Sad thing about it, you get used to it", Mentalmancer walked up to Donny

"Have you ever been hurt?", Donny looked up at boy who could easily past for his older brother.

'Yeah, broke my arm, burns, shot, lots of scars, but Metahumans heal fast.", The boy in yellow lead Donny way to where his teammates and the boys friends.

"Sidekick huh?", Darkbow looked at Donny

The boy blushed

"look guys, I know you wanted to help, but this isn't a game", Chi stood nursing a bandage on his arm.

"We're sorry", Janette

"Oh you are so not sorry yet. I'll show you sorry", Jilith

"Go easy on them Chica", Riot

"Yeah we took down that big guy", Kamesha

"And you did a good job", Mega sat eating chocolate bar.

" Lay off them, I mean they're not much younger than us", Max spoke up after taking his brother's candy bar at super speed.

"Max is right I reckon, but lets not have this happen again", Darkbow looked Jilith in the eyes and smiled easing her tension.

"I say lets talk this over at Baby Rays", Mentalmancer held his stomach, "I missed breakfast".

"I didn't and I'm hungry", Mega stood.

"I thought I ate a lot", Janette looked at the large young man.

Riot poke Mega in the stomach with a finger it didn't give an inch.

"See that kids, that's not a stomach" she joked.

"Nope, Me and my bro don't have stomachs, we have what the propeller heads call a bio electric furnace. When we eat our body take the nutrients it need first and converts everything else to energy"

Donny looked at Max, "So you really never get full?"

"Not really but thankfully not to hungry either unless we spend too much energy which is pretty hard". Mega patted his stomach.

"Ok Baby Rays sounds good", I'll Cell Ms.. Foxx to let her know we have the four….", Jilith was caught off as the light from a news crew caught her in the eye.

"Tina Richmond live on the scene with Youthquake after a flawless rescue of hostages and the capture of the Group call Wylde side with minimum damage", The woman moved closer.

"Oh great her comes the vulture", Darkbow

"How does my makeup look", Aura took out a small compact quickly and smooth her hair a bit.

"Youthquake I see you have four new members. An officer said they capture Headstrong with ease despite their age" the reporter thrust her microphone at Annabelle.

"Well if you must know it was because of my vast power that…", Annabelle looked into the camera and for the first time felt as if she was getting the attention she deserved from her lesser.

"It was a team effort", Janette spoke up.

The reporter nodded, "You heard it hear, Sidekick, The Witch Girls and Firefly, names I'm sure we'll hear more of in the near future."

Donny stood unmoving in fear.

"You get used to that too", Mentalmancer.

"Unless it's Oprah, You never get used to being on her show", Chi

"Yeah that was something", Riot

"You guys were on Oprah?" Kamesha stood now almost as shocked as Donny was.

Jilith levitated up taking Riot, Chi and Darkbow with her, "Yeah she has the best eats back stage"

"You girls got Sidekick?" Max floated up on his own as did Mega, Mentalmancer and Aura.

"Yeah, no prob", Kamesha.

"Follow us…Close" Jilith took of with her passengers flying near by. Her power giving her and them flight as long as they stayed near by. Max streaked past followed by Aura. Mega and Mentalmancer brought up the rear.

Part 4 The Flip side

Denora paced taking puffs off a cigar in a short ivory holder, "This is your fault Helena!"

The tall redhead stopped and looked at her former roommate with piercing green eyes.

"Its no ones fault", Elsa Harkens sat on the antique sofa dressed a coal grey pants suit her black booted legs crossed.

"You can say that Elsa, you don't have a daughter who's missing" , Denora stopped and for the first time in a long time fear was in her eyes.

"We'll find them Denora, It's just a matter of time", Helena sipped on a cup of Tea. Her boyfriend Harlan gently stroked her arm.

"Helena's right", Harlan

"How? There are millions of alternate realities. Out there. ", the red head spoke making a grandiose gesture.

"actually there are an infinite amount of alternate worlds", a cool female voice with an African accent.

On the stairwell was standing in bright colorful robes with spider-web pattern over a white dress.

"Ms. Batu", Helena stood as her Time and Space teacher from her Coventry years came down the stairs. The dark skinned woman with the dark brown braid hadn't aged a second in that time.

"You got my message Anansia.", Elsa

"Yes, I came as soon as I could. Its not good for our students to be lost beyond the reality wall" The African sorceress walked her fellow teacher and sat next to her.

"So you are sure they breached the wall?" Harlan took Helena's hand as he spoke..

He knew that alternate realities where separated by a wall of energy that acted as a buffer so that competing laws of reality didn't mix. The more diverse the realities the more dangerous the reality wall. Pocket dimension had little to no wall but a reality where gravity was based on less mass than more would have an extremely volatile barrier.

"Oh they have, I can see their leaving this room and traveling to the mortal gate device the lines of Time-space are very clear.

"So how did they get to wherever they are?", Denora only slightly relived by her former teachers words.

Ms. Batu stood and drew two circles in the air of white light, "That is simple and you should have figured it out Denora. Despite your constant acting out at school you where a very talent student as where you Helena." Ms. Batu drew a dot representing the travelers moving towards one circle she called a gate. Then both circles grew bright forcing the dot in between. Suddenly one circle vanished and the dot was sucked into the other.

"I think even the Immortal can understand that", Elsa.

"Hey!", Harlan looked at the woman in black who matched his gave. The girls were right, he thought ,she was intimidating.

"So how do we get the back?" Helena leaned closer to her boyfriend., "I told Donny and Kamesha's parents they were over here for a few days.. A little white lie with a little spell to make them think they knew about it but eventually they are going to start asking questions"

"Who cares about the mortal waifs", Denora took a puff of her cigar", My Claudia could be in danger.

Anansia nodded, "I can track their spell signature with a simple enchantment, Once we discover what dimension they are in we will just retrieve them.

"That sounds too easy". Elsa.

"Oh I have no doubt it'll not be easy otherwise the children would have come home already. Nephra could at the very least send me or her mother a message" Ms, Batu grew worried as she thought about her niece.

Over the next two hours the Time and Space instructor set up a scrying circle as the others watched. Over 10ft wide the furniture of the living room was moved about and quicksilver ink now stained the floor . The Circle itself formed a spiritual being slowly drawn by Ms. Batu each twist and turn representing the path of the children across reality. As it moved towards the middle the path grew more and more erratic. Finally towards the middle Ms. Anansia stopped and drew a simple to represent the destination.

"It is a hub dimension. Our dimension is a divergent of it.", the woman spoke softly to no one in particular.

"If we are off its Hub, then the wall isn't dangerous", Denora tried to think back to her days in school . How hubs worked. Realties she remembered where set up as hubs and divergent all going back to a prime dimension at the end of infinite. A hub was the center of a bicycle wheel from there each spoke was a divergent and a hub that had its own divergent and so on and so on.

"True but this Hub has experienced recently an Axis shift, maybe less than five years ago. The wall is altering to adapt to the shift and is shifting.", The dark skinned witch looked at the symbol at the center of the spiral reading it.

"So how did they past through it so easily?", Harlan

"Though I'm loath to admit it. The gate from that dimension may be equal to or superior to any dimensional travel spell known.". Anansia stood.

"Why dose that give me a chill", Denora sipped on a cup of coffee.

"It should. We have no idea what we are dealing with. I should call the headmistress request my school security team and maybe even some help from the World Council.", Elsa walked over to the spiral in the middle of the floor and felt its power, it was more than a map she thought, it was a path.

"I don't care who you have to call, I'm going with you", Harlan came to his feet.

"Me too", Helena and Denora spoke at the same time.

Elsa was ready to protest when Ms. Anansia steeped out of the circle.

"The wall is in flux, this path will not last long. Elsa is right but if you are going to go then you had best go soon.

Helena stood and moved quickly towards the door, "I need to get a few things from place"

Helena nodded. "Denora, we better prepare too.". The dark haired woman looked at the redheaded witch who was already deep in thought on what she might need.

"Anansia, I'll pop back to the school leave a message and get my things. I should be no more than ten minutes", With that Elsa was gone.

Harlan was the last to arrive some fifteen minutes later, he literally speed all the way there and back and was lucky he didn't get a ticket. Twice he narrowly avoided police cars. Over his shoulder he carried a large duffle bag. Behind him walking slowly was his dog. Though it looked like a 200 plus pound coal black mastiff in actuality it was a bargeist a legendary irish "Devil" dog.

"Mangler!", Helena smiled as the dog lumbered up to her wagging its tale.

"What' with the bloody mutt", Denora

"He has Janette and Annabelle's scent, he can find them anywhere and if things get dicey he can take care of himself". Harlan scratched the dog behind his ears.

"Good idea Immortal", Elsa walked over and patted the dog who nuzzled up playfully against her thigh.

"What's in the bag", Helena tried to take a peek into her boyfriend olive green duffle.

"A few things I hope we won't need,", He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand.

"Its time", Anansia now holding a ornate staff topped by golden falcons head and tipped with a golden point. "I will be here to create a return path. When you are ready just open send a message"

Helena felt like a student again. Denora pouting next to her, Elsa at here rear and Ms. Batu speaking to them as if she's giving a lesson to her class.

Elsa placed on black goggles, buttoned up her leather over coat pulled her leather gloves tight, "Harlan, does this remind you of something?", she looked at the Immortal.

"1942", he patted his duffle bag.

"You know dear I hate it when you show me how old you are.", Laughed Helena.

"Please can we just go?", Denora stepped at the start of the spiral. Anansia tapped the ground and the magical circle glowed with a bluish light.

"Be careful, the African sorceress words faded quickly as Denora started on the path. To those in Helena's living room she just faded away. But Donora saw the path unraveled before forming a twisting bridge through a aurora borealis like skyscape. Winds buffeted the travelers as their steps grew faster and faster. Denora lost her footing as all of them did and found herself flying along the path her speed still increasing. Eventually the flying became falling and the skyscape changed to that of a blue sky.

"Oh drat", it was a matter of fact statement uttered by Helena as she saw clouds below her drifting by showing ground far below.

Harlan positioned himself and with a smile started to dive towards the earth. He was enjoying the freefall.

"Got you", Helena matched speed with her beau as she wizzed downward on her broom.

"Wasn't worried, I knew you would catch me", he took position behind the woman and kissed the scarf on her neck.

Denora joined them on her broom as did Elsa with Harlan's dog perched behind her.

"See Mangler you didn't want to come", Harlan spoke to his dog who was still as possible behind the tall German witch.

"Lets land and get our bearings", Elsa took the lead and swooped towards the ground with am expertise Helena and Denora envied.

"Howdy", A flying Man with bird wings swooped close to Elsa.

Elsa eyes grew wide, "Engle", she gasped almost coming to a stop. The man was in his twenties with brown and grey feathers for hair that matched the large wings on his back.

"Do you know how to get to North Dakota?", The man flapped to keep pace.

"Excuse me?", Elsa

"North Dakota, I was going to meet some friends there, but my GPS went out, I hit a thunderstorm over Kansas and I got turned around", He looked embarrassed at the statuesque woman in black.

"No way?", Harlan looked at the man standing there in a stylish blue and red flight suit with Tom Hilfiger logo on the back .

"Wow three hot chicks on brooms, a guy and a really big dog, Man my buds are not going to believe this. You guys from over seas or something?" The winged man seemed more pleased to meet them then afraid.

"Something like that", Denora

"Its all good, ", The young man glided down towards the ground hoping the other fliers would follow. He was relived to see they did.

"Henry Two-Deers", he said holding his hand out in greeting.

"You know what's weird about this?", Harlan whispered to Helena as they landed

"What?", Helena skipped and jumped off her broom.

"Look around", The bald dark skinned man gestured to the parking lot of the wal-mart they were standing in off a large highway. People walked past with just a few stares and a number friendly waves.

Mangler sniffed the air as the human's talked. His nose taking in hundreds of thousands of scents, he just needed one. Harlan had told him what was needed.

"We're a bit lost ourselves", Helena looked at the young man in blue.

"No worries looked like we landed near civilization, Illinois by the license place ", Henry reached into his pocket pulled out a hand held GPS and looked at the store. "I can get batteries here, You guys must be good luck"

Denora , who was only half listening to the conversation eyes were on the people going about everyday life. Most looked mortal, but one or two had some subtle differences. A man with an extra set of well muscled arms and a woman with pointed ears and white hair.

"We are no longer in Kansas", Denora

"Nah,. Like I said Illinois", Henry

"Its an expression", The red head looked at the man with an annoying glance.

Mangler bounded up to Harlan drooling an nudged his leg.

"Whatcha got boy", he replied rubbing the dig behind the ear.

The Dog took a few steps forward and stopped its head pointing south and west.

"He has a scent", Harlan

"You've have a well trained dog Mr. Macbeth" Elsa stood ramrod straight as usual not noticing the glances she got.

"Well we must be off", Helena looked at Henry.

"Sure deal, good luck on wherever you're heading", The young man walked over to the tall woman in black who had six inches on him in height.

"Say, Can I have your number? You are smoking", he looked the woman in they eye and slowly her cold gaze met his.

"No", Elsa's steel grey eyes and no nonsense German accented growl chilled the young man to his very soul.

"What, did he not see me standing here?", Denora

"You would have just shot him down too", Helena laughed.

"True, but what does Elsa have that I don't?", The red head stood looking stylish in a red leather jacket, pants,, gloves boots hood.

"A Heart? And It's the accent", Harlan kissed Helena quickly so as not to anger her", Guys dig her accent"

"You do ?", playfully Helena acted jealous.

'Enough ? we have children to find" Elsa really wanted to change the subject and sat on her broom as it hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Look I was just thinking", Harlan looked at Elsa and raised a hand like he was in class, "Maybe we should learn a bit more about this world. I mean flying guy . The way people react. I teach History and right now we need a little history lesson."

The witches looked at each other then at the Immortal.

"That actually made sense", Denora smirked as she checked her face in a red compact.

"My Harlan is very brainy, thank you", Helena looked at her old friend.

"Then Desade and I will go with the dog. Deville you and Macbeth will do research meet up with us before night fall", Elsa looked at the sun, "Which by the look of the sun will be in about six hours."

Helena nodded and turned to her boyfriend. "Where too?"

"Find the local Library or an Internet Café", Harlan held on tight as Helena hovered up on her broom about a hundred feet to look around for what would past for civilization.

The department store seemed to be situated outside a medium sized town. Turning the broom in that direction she speed off.

"Now that we dumped the happy couple we can start having fun", Denora

"Do not forget our mission Desade nor the fact I will not put up with your mischief even though you are a grown woman", The Amazonian witch placed on her goggles and flew fast in the direction the dog had pointed.

Denora who flew close behind Elsa mumbled something that her former Vice Principle obviously heard. In mid sentence the redheads mouth was sealed by a single button for the next half hour.

Though only the dog heard it , Elsa actually giggled.

"Their money and our money look exactly the same", Harlan handed the young girl behind the internet café counter a twenty as he spoke to Helena.

"But look at the computers, they're very futuristic.", The dark haired witch slipped out of her leopard print jacket as her and the immortal moved to an empty seat where a computer sat.

The computer CPU was less than an two inches thick with two small CD drives on the front. The screen was a stand with a 20 inch bar running across that projected a holographic screen. The keyboard itself was little more than a pad with letters and numbers on it. The only thing that looked unchanged was the mouse and it was smaller and transparent.

"Apparently they are technically more advance.", Harlan sat and typed in the code the café employee gave him as Helena carried the coffee.

The holographic screen came to life showing icons and the store logo on the desktop background. Harlan recognized the internet Icon and clicked it.

What came on the screen was a typical browser. Harlan looked at the top 10 news headlines then started a search for the history of the world for the last hundred years. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until 2 years ago when everything changed.

"Helena, are you reading what I'm reading?", Harlan

Helena was doing exactly as he was question from his side. The Encyclopedia web page had a time line that could be clicked on for more details. Currently up on the screen was

"The Meta-human American Government institute." And showed a picture of the current President a middle aged woman at a ribbon cutting ceremony surrounded by dignitaries. A 8ft tall man, a woman with gills and webbed hands and a teenage boy made out of stone.

"Hmmm, Hillary is president? I guess she does have a chance on our world" Helena.

"Elected after the American reunification of 2006 by a margin of 30 percent.", Added Harlan.

Occasionally commenting the two dimensional travelers read as much information they could find over the next three hours. After they were done they exited and took to the sky . Finding Denora and Elsa was easy. They had made it only a few hundred miles as they had to stop periodically for the dog.

"Nice place", Helena sat at the well kept table of the bed and breakfast.

"It was all I could afford, My card was declined", Denora sipped tea, "I guess there isn't a Denora on this world. A fact I must say that comforts me"

"Where's Mangler?", Harlan looked around.

"They have a Kennel out back, last I saw your pet was gnawing on a ham shank. I well deserved treat I must say" Elsa placed down the menu.

"Well since you paid for the rooms I'll pay for Dinner", Helena picked up the menu it was small with mostly home style cooking with a gourmet twist. The wine listed was from a near by vineyards and the words home grown and fresh was posted at the bottom and top of the menu as was two prices on meals. One for regular the other meta-portion.

"So what did you learn", Elsa

Harlan waited for Helena to speak but she nudged him quickly not wanting to have to give an oral report to a former teacher.

"The Basics 2 years ago the world as these people knew ended. Some kind of celestial event a back dwarf star whatever that is came between earth and lunar orbit. I won't insult anyone here's intelligence here you're all pretty smart. But the gravitational pull of the star basically brought about in about a mount a global climatic cataclysm that killed almost 600 million people mostly in developing countries. worlds" The immortal sipped on water while that soaked in, "After that the star vented destroying itself. The energies created a series of changes. A complete global purification. We're talking no smog, no ozone holes no global warming. And a mutation of about 1 of the population. Turning them into basically what can only be described as super humans"

The woman looked at Harlan not noticing the young waitress walking up.

"Hello everyone welcome to the Sleepy Rest. What can I get for you.", the girl smiled showing she had small fangs. Her large eyes where a brilliant pink color and she wrote with a thin tail with a curly brown tuff that matched her hair.

"Ah yeah, Ladies and Denora first", quipped Harlan.

Denora sneered at the bald man, "I'll have the salmon with the raspberry relish.

"The almond Chicken please", Elsa handfed the waitress her menu

" It all looks so good", Helena made one last quick glance, " I'll try the grill shrimp".

"The steak, medium ", Harlan.

The waitress nodded. And gatherer the remaining menus before heading back to put in the order.

"So when you say mutation? Like our waitress and Bird-Boy?", Denora lit a her thin cigar and blew a smoke ring.

"Well physical deformities like there's are rare. Mostly we are talking people becoming basically immortals minus the elemental powers on the low end and Creatures that make you, me and just about everyone you know look like nothing". Harlan could tell be the other faces that was unbelievable. For all there life they have been taught they where the most powerful creatures ever. Now that wasn't the case.

"You maybe, but I'm a Witch", Denora looked down her nose at the immortal.

"I'm strong, on a good day I can lift eight hundred, nine hundred pounds. We're talking people who can shrug off anti aircraft missiles and lift dozens of tons, fire nuclear blasts from their fingers and run at many time the speed of sound." Harlan gestured as he spoke like he did when teaching class.

"So the girls would actually really fit in here", Helena without knowing it was properly we setting the silverware on the table.," I'm slightly relived by that"

"I'm not, I mean do these mutations rule this world? I mean it would make sense that they do" The redhead whispered as if somehow she realized she could be being spied upon.

"Surprisingly no, they are still extremely out numbered. Those with the awesome powers making up 10 of those with the powers." Harlan whispered too mocking the green eyed witch, "There are troublemakers but there are also do gooders. Some lawfully sanctioned some vigilante. Its like a comic book almost only with merchandising."

"They have big public battles in garish outfits. The government tolerates it because only Metahumans can contain Metahumans" added Helena

Elsa looked at Denora. "Then I hope the missing children are on their best behavior or we may end up looking for them in jail".

"I'm sure Claudia is behaving well", Denora snapped back

"What color is the sky in your world Denora?" quipped the Immortal.

Part 4: Training Daze

"So how was class?" Max walked next to Chi. The two boys where in civilian cloths and carrying book bags as they caught up with Miako and Nephra.

"It was very challenging", Miako spoke shyly.

"It is not equal to our magical classes at Coventry but not as easy as I would have thought." Nephra glanced at her friend then smiled at the boys.

"Yean Mr. Warrens likes throwing pop quizzes in Chemistry so watch out", Max

"Thank you Max san" Miako looked about she defiantly did not want to be there. Not in the hall, standing in front of a boy who not only beat her soundly but spend three hours apologizing afterwards.

"Well if you need help let us know", Chi

"We will", Nephra stood a bit straighter she was a tall for her age and in her thick sole shoes was just an inch or two shorter than Max.

"Cool see you guys in training in a few", Max paid little attention to the girls glances and giggles. He was fifteen after all and they twelve year old kids in his mind. The two boys turned to leave returning a wave from the girls before heading down another hall way.

"Dude Miako was so crushing on you!",. The dark skinned boy looked at his team mate.

"I think you are incorrect", Chi adjusted his collar, "Nephra was…as you would say crushing on you".

Max rolled his electric blue eyes, "Man she's just a kid. That's just not right"

"Well I don't think they see it that way", Chi looked behind him before speaking. "Even though I can read their energies as good as anyone's girls are still a mystery"

The two boys maneuvered to an Elevator at the end of the hall and entered. Inside some adults stood dressed as school support personnel along with Riot.

"So you two ready to bring it?" Riot

"Mia, I always bring it", Max looked back at the girl.

As the elevator went down three floors the bravado escalated until Chi was forced to just tune it out. Something he had become as expert at.

Exiting the three teens headed down the hall at the end was large blast doors. Two the right a door with the universal symbol for males to the right one with the universal symbol for females.

"See you two on the other side", Riot entered the girls locker room.

The boys entered their door without a word their minds not focused on training.

Coach Steel stood in the middle of the room where rocket engines where once tested . Its reinforced walls now painted in school colors with the black star school symbol some 200 feet tall against one back wall.

The Ceramic tile floor was blast resistant and heat resistant and took the form of white octagons. The school had four normal gymnasiums all state of the art but this by far was his favorite and the students. It was here they could cut lose with their powers, learn their limits and relive steam.

"This suit makes me uncomfortable", Pru walked slowly in her grey and back jump suit that actually mad her look thinner.

"Uncomfortable, you can't even feel it", Janette flexed as she looked at the room. She figured it was at least 1000 feet across.

"Exactly", The Australian girl blushed and placed on her goggles that where fitted with her prescription.

"I hate the colors", Annabelle looked at her gloves a dull black on top grey under the bottom.

"Yeah so do I, I like my real suit better", Aura tried to focus her mind like she would for a Cheerleading contest before she was changed. Even though this was practice she would put her all into it within the rules.

"So who do I kill for this?", Claudia looked at her sewn on name tag that said "Witch-Girl Gothy"

"That would be Donny", laugh Kamesha, "He came up with the name Witch girl for Janette and Annabelle, I guess the school added the other parts to kind of identify each of you"

"Actually I did..well me and Mia", Jilith stood at the rear and suddenly noticed all the Witch girls eyes on her.

"It's funny", Riot chuckled", Gothy, Smartie, Ninjaie, Gabby, Fancy, Royalty and Spunky". She could see the witches didn't find it nearly as funny as her or the rest of the older girls.

"Ninjaie is not a word", Miako

"And I'm not Spunky!", Janette

"Well actually you are cousin", Annabelle

"Shut up Fancy", growled Janette

"Oh you are so going to have an accident today", Annabelle growled back

"If any of you tell my mother about this I'll turn you into a Bloody pig" Ally tried to walk with some dignity.

"No problem…Gabby", quipped Claudia

The girls argued as they walked. To the middle of the room where the boys stood in their grey uniforms.

"Hey look its Jilith White and the seven dwarfettes", Mega's words brought laughter to all the boys including Donny. Coach Steel looked at both groups

"Attention", he bellowed out startling all and bringing silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for those who are first timers this is the training room. Here we teach you control over your abilities as well as teach Youthquake members how to deal with combat situations." The coach looked at Janette, "Two days ago some of you thought you could handle a police action. You got lucky and since you seem to have seen some action in the backwaters world of yours I thought we could put you to use while you are here. Teach you some team work and maybe show you a few things they didn't teach you in your fancy shmancy magical boarding school."

All eyes looked at the coach, even though he had no powers he had a presence.

"Coach Steel ..sir I understand why I'm here and Kamesha and the rest but Donny doesn't have any powers" Janette spoke softly as not to offend.

Coach steel looked at Donny then Janette, "Power doesn't make a soldier Witch Girl Spunky. I took the boy under my wing for the past two days. Got him outfitted by RD and Over-ride. Donny here is gonna surprise you"

Janette looked at her friend who wore a similar suit save for a bulky belt with lots of pouches and grey ping pong ball like attachments.

"So is it girls vs. Boys" Riot looked at Max and Chi and popped her knuckles.

"I don't know , Boys what do you say, It'll be 11 to six" The Coach smiled knowing the answer.

"We've faced worse odds sir", Darkbow spoke up.

"Yeah and come on half of them are kids", Mentalmancer

"That'll be a fitting epitaph" , Annabelle glared at the blond teen.

The Coach walked towards a blast door that opened on its own. He then took the stairs to the control both. Behind a foot of reinforced titanium and transparent ceramic glass he sat at a control panel with six techs working at his side.

"The game is capture the flag", he spoke into his microphone. Touching the computer screen he watch at each end of the room ten feet from the wall a section of the floor raised forming a wall twenty feet across. Behind it the floor sunk fall feet forming a base for each group. Two modified wheeled robots came from sliding doors with flags with extendable poles. One was Gold the other a deep purple, the school colors.

"And remember keep your powers under control. I don't want anything above a bruise", Coach Steel looked at both groups., "Who ever can hold their flag for ten minutes or both for five wins.

Clicking on the button he started a holographic clock to each side of the room counting down from 10 seconds.

"So do we have a plan ?" Pru looked at the older girls.

"We don't need one, we outnumber them", Claudia.

"Rule number one Gothy never underestimate anyone", Riot words brought the girls closer, "Jilith, hit it"

Jilith gestured and a transparent blue dome appeared over them.

"That'll keep Mentalgeek from reading our minds and Dorkbow from seeing us with his peepers. ", The pale skinned teen smiled/

"Rule number two", Riot spoke up, "Mega and Max has to go down fast. Mega's stronger, Max is faster but they both are the same tough. Fire, Ice, Lightning, being hit by a mac truck thrown at 600mph won't scratch them so you have to get weird with them.

Rule Three, Darkbow never misses, never ever if he sees you he can hit you. Rule four Mentalmancer know what you are going to do before you know it and there is a chance what you are going to do will be his idea. Even he doesn't know how dangerous he is. You want see Chi until he steals the flag and it's a bad idea to fight him hand to hand and only a slightly less bad idea to fight him with range"

The witch girls listened and thought. This wasn't going to be easy they had only recently at Coventry started team sports working together was a new idea but it was pretty obvious that was their only choice in this situation.

"Ally and Pru can help protect the Flag", Janette knew her friends specialties the best and thus felt it was her place to speak now, "Nephra and Claudia we need to slow them down. Miako and Kamesha you help get the flag. Annabelle I know I'm going to reget saying this but I think you need to teach them the meaning of the word fear.".

"My dear cousin, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me", The blond smiled a smile that could freeze a blood in the veins.

"Way to go Spunky", Jilith turned to her friends, Riot your with the flag stealers, I'll run interference with Gothy and Royalty and Aura you help with the guarding..

Just as she finished talking a buzzer sounded to start the game.

"Man you are not going to believe this!". Max peaked from behind the wall. Above and starting about mid room and heading towards them a thunderhead was growing. Lightning flashed . The dark clouds quickly spread out over the ceiling and rain started to fall. Slowly at first then a deluge that taxed the rooms drainage vents.

"Now that's what I called a Downpour", Darkbow tried to look into the infrared but the rain cooling effect limited his range. "We're going in blind"

"I can sense their minds, their doing their best to block my probe", Mentalmancer focused eyes closed, "Fire Fly isn't as trained she's coming for the flag with Riot and Janette".

"I'll draw there fire", Mega stood up from one knee. "If they are hitting me they are not hitting you". The others agreed. Darkbow will lay down cover fire as Max raced for the flag on one side, Chi the other. Mentalmancer and Donny would guard the flag.

Mega leaped over the wall landing the rain no more than a nusense.

"That's all you got Girls? My Granny can do better", he called out. Nephra looked at the large teen and focused her storm on him, small cyclone dipped from the cloud to his left..

Mega turned to face it open both hands wide and then slammed them together with such strength and speed the air from it destroyed the small tornado.

"You are a force of nature", Nephra floated from the clouds

"Neph', here's some advice. If you can't take the damage don't be seen", The bald young man looked up.

"I'm to far away to hit", The African princess had only seen the young man on the ground punch what came next surprised her.

"Not!", Mega field his fist up and blue energy arced from it . Nephra dodged the first attack as it wizzed passed her snaking as if it was alive.

"Excuse me", Claudia walked behind Mega and tapped him on the shoulder. "You ready to lose?"

Mega turned to look at the girl, "Lose not going to happen?"

Claudia snapped her finger, "Wanna bet"

From behind her came at first low growls that turned into roars and gnashing as a dozen monsters of the girls own design. Most where under 300 pounds by a few where enormous elephant sized abominations with razor sharp teeth, tentacles stingers and more. The sure numbers of the swarmed would occupy Mega and hopefully in time overwhelm him she thought.

"Gotcha back Hoss", Darkbow fired at the creatures as fast as he could. After a dozen shots in half as many seconds he realized that if he hit them right they would blink away.

Mega saw the numbers covering him lesson. Regaining his footing the large Metahuman grabbed at the others monsters pulling them off him and throwing them against the wall some 200ft away causing them to shatter into sparkles.

"Thanks Hank", Mega

"Anytime Pard", the two teen moved as the spoke looking for any other targets. Neither one noticed Annabelle until it was too late. The Blond girl appeared behind the two and as they turned she cast her spell turning the two teens into frogs.

"Now lets play a game", Annabelle picked up the frogs, "A game I like to call Annabelle is always right".

Max moved through the clouds conjured by Nephra using them to hide his movement once over the "enemy" base he swooped straight down and at full speed grabbed at the flag his hand passing through it.

"No Fair he called out realizing he's been had", Swooping back he didn't notice he was in a transparent bubble getting smaller and smaller until he was unable to move.

Pru gestured and the orb with max sitting in a very cramped position floated to her side.

"Now please behave while we win", said the Australian girl.

"He fell for the a simple Illusion, tisk tisk", laughed Ally.

"Good Job Girls", Aura looked at Max who was too confined to find leverage to struggle

"You guys are so going to get owned", Laughed the blond teen.

"That's what you think" Max smiled and glanced to his side where Chi retreated over the wall carrying the real flag.

"You!", Aura was words where cut off by her converting to light and flying after Chi.

"That's not nice", Pru gesture at Max's ball it started to spin .

"Hey…this isn't funny", the room spun thankfully he no longer had a stomach or his lunch would be all over him.

Riot stopped running as she made it to the wall. Gently she lowered down Kamesha and Janette

"You're fast", Janette released her invisibility spell over the group.

"Not Max fast but I get the job done nina", Riot stood against the wall.

Kamesha looked down the large room, "I think we're winning"

'How can you tell?", Janette was still amazed at how her friend looked when she allowed her flames and wings to be free.

"She's a flier, they all have good eyes", Riot moved to the edge of the wall and peaked around. Donny and Mentalmancer chatted with each other.

"We got them", Kamesha

"Maybe", Riot, "Spunky, Fire fly lets…"

The Hispanic teen turned just in time to see her charges fall asleep.

"Sidekick, Kick Butt!", Donny called out throwing his grey "ping pong balls" at Riot feet from behind. Riot moved away but on contact the plastic orbs exploded releasing pepper spray into the air.

"She can't scream is she's coughing", Mentalmancer focused his telekinesis and slammed his friend against the wall then tossed her into the air to distract her long enough so he could enter her mind and out her asleep.

"We did it!", called out Donny. Not noticing Miako behind him. The Girl spin kick sent him to the ground and a back flip brought her to Mentalmancer where she started throwing punches that to her surprise the blond teen in yellow dodge as if he knew they where coming.

"I know what your going to do before you do", Mentalmancer moved back as he dodged.

"But while you are focused on me you are not focused around you", Miako

"Hey Shane", Jilith appearing next to the flag and vanishing.

Mentalmancer attention shifted to the girl in purple a split second but long enough for Miako to kick land a kick aside his head and a few good nerve strikes.

"Those Witch Girls have potential", Coach steel spoke to the techs and Principle Fox.

"I know, The boys arrogance was there undoing..", The tall lady sat down

"So was this your plan, why you didn't tell the government what happened?", The Coach smiled.

"When I heard about their world, what it was like. I thought maybe it needed a little help. And the best way to help is by example", Ms. Foxx spoke into the microphone.

"Training over , everyone to the principle office".


End file.
